This invention relates to a base for supporting pipes, conduits and other items in channels, where the base is inserted into a channel and then twisted to fasten the base to the channel.
Pipes and electrical conduit are held to walls or supports of buildings by lengths of formed channel extending between adjacent structural supports. The prior art inserts a base into the channel and then rotates the base to wedge it against opposing sides of the channel. But the stability of these supports are limited because the support has to be manually rotated into position, and the need to rotate the support limits the wedging effect that remains after the rotation is completed. There is thus a need for a conduit support that can more securely fasten to the channel.